WO2002/066469 describes substituted cyclopropane acid derivatives as dopamine receptor ligands.
This invention is based on pursuit of the object of providing compounds which can be used for the treatment of the metabolic syndrome and which display, in particular, a therapeutically useful lipid-lowering effect. It was further intended, preferably, that they be suitable for the treatment of diabetic dyslipidemia. It was further intended, preferably, that a reduction in the free fatty acids (FFA), of glycerol and of triglycerides in the plasma be achieved.